Our Little Voice
by laccy
Summary: New Moon AU. Peter's little gift turns out to be more important than he thought as it leads him to Forks. Rated M for very bad language. A Peter/Bella story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Our Little Voice.**

**-Chapter I-The voice and the mutts-**

**-Peter's POV-**

* * *

><p>Sometimes I just hate my gift, no matter how handy it can be, hearing a little voice in my head that all but compels me to do something, it's not fucking cool at all. Especially when most of the time the stupid voice is not kind enough to tell me exactly why the fuck I need to do it.<p>

Before you ask, I am not crazy, doesn't matter if I hear a voice in my head or not. Fuck I guess that does sound crazy but I'm not. Really. It's not my fault some Vampires have gifts. It sucks that I didn't get something cool, like shooting fire out of my fingertips or mind control. No I'm not cool enough to get shit like that; instead I got a little annoying voice in my head that tells me things. Like what to do, where to go, who to hunt and shit like that.

Sometimes the voice is useless as fuck, like when it chose not to tell me Charlotte wasn't actually my mate for almost a fucking century. I guess it thought that little piece of information was not very important but the fact that tomorrow will be a sunny day is. Little fucker. Not that I mind the fact that Charlotte found her mate, no point in getting pissed off at fate if you ask me, but really, I get to know who will be the next American Idol before the season even starts but I'm clueless when it comes to my love life? So fucking unfair.

Which brings me to what I am doing now, besides wishing shock therapy could work on Vampires just so I could fucking fry the little voice that told me while watching a re-run of Heroes, don't laugh I have a lot of free time, that I needed to get my ass down to a little Quileute reservation called La Push in Forks, Washington so I could make friends with a pack of mutts and help them protect a human girl.

Why the fuck should I care about mutts and human girls? Fucking beats me but I can't really say no to the voice, it's my own fucking mind after all, unless my mind has a mind of its own and that mind is controlling mine but I digress.

It took me almost four days to get to Forks, it would have been less but the little voice also informed me that I should drive until I reach the "Welcome to La Push" sign or whatever. So after driving for almost four days only stopping twice to eat, I almost feel stiff, not possible of course but damn I want to stretch my legs bad anyway so I don't waste any time and as soon as I reach the reservation sign I park the car and make sure no one is around and take off to run for a mile or two.

This place is a little too green for my tastes and with the low amount of humans living in town grabbing dinner might be tricky. Not that I am very hungry right now, considering the awful scent covering the area, mutts ought to take more baths, seriously. It shouldn't be long until I run into one and I can finally make sense of why I had to travel all the way from Texas to help a human girl.

After ten minutes of running around the woods I sat my ass down in a little clearing to wait for the mutts. The little voice starts chatting away about silly things like the weather report for the next week and what I will miss from today's Grey's Anatomy episode.

I pout because I really wanted to see it. I don't have to wait long for the mutts, the growling starts about a mile to my right. Not sure if this are friendly mutts or what so I rather be prepared for a little tumble. I can hear five heartbeats approaching fast; I stand and press my back against a big tree so they can't surround me completely.

"I am not looking for trouble." I barely manage to finish my sentence before they all lunge at me. Thankfully I didn't spend over fifty years in the Newborn Wars for nothing. Got to call Jazz and thank him for all the training after this. Teeth snap close to my neck while paws try to tear my pretty marble body. But it seems these are young mutts so I simply move a little or push them back before they can take a bite from me.

It takes about half an hour of this for them to start panting and coming at me in a slower pace. I could go on forever or until I really need to grab a snack.

"I am not looking for trouble." I repeat myself and hope they fucking get the message this time. The big black mutt growls at me and a few seconds pass before he leaves the clearing. I can only hope he is going to shift back to human so we can have a little chat. He doesn't disappoint and comes back just a couple of minutes later. The other mutts are still trying to eat me though.

"What do you want leech?" He asks and I pout at him while giving a reddish mutt a light punch, little fucker tried to bite my dick off. Gross.

"There is a human girl in danger, she is connected to you somehow and I need your help to keep her safe." All the mutts stop their attempts to eat me and glance to the human, which is enough to let me know he is the Alpha of the pack.

"How do you know about her? Why should we trust you leech?" I shrug at him, I can't really tell him why he should trust me or not, this 'mortal enemy' thing is only a technicality, some humans take shit too seriously.

"I have a gift. I was relaxing my ass watching Heroes four days ago when my gift kindly let me know that I needed to get here fucking fast, have tea with some mutts and help a human girl. I don't know why and if you all know you better tell me so I can deal with this shit and get back to Texas! Already missed too many of my fucking shows!" I may have rambled a little but fuck I am annoyed, long ass drive, no shows and mutts trying to eat you would annoy anyone!

And now they are just staring at me like I am some sort of crazy Vampire. Just because I hear a voice in my head doesn't make me crazy! It's a gift!

"Are you for real leech?" One of the mutts asks, now human as well and naked. Gross.

"Yes I am! Now what the fuck is the problem and who is this girl? Look I could just go ahead and find another way to figure this shit out or you can save me the fucking trouble of involving an entire Coven of Vampires." I sighed; I really didn't want to deal with the Cullens right now.

"No! We don't want any more Covens to come into town." The Alpha boy said, he sounded very angry.

"Had trouble with a Coven? Look I don't even care if you ate them or not, I just want to get this shit over with so I can go back home." I tried not to look at the four naked boys around me; at least they smelled a little better as humans.

"We didn't kill the stupid Cullens, they left. And we don't fucking eat leeches!" One of the boys said.

"You know the Cullens? Perhaps they can help you instead." I nodded.

"The fuck! The Cullens started this whole mess in the first place! You know them you fucking stinky leech? Where are they? Fuck Sam! Let's just kill the fucker." The same boy said and wow, just wow! Isn't he an angry motherfucker? I pouted when he called me stinky.

"Be quiet Paul!" The Alpha, Sam, barked at him and then glared at me. "How do you know the Cullens?"

I shrugged. "I am a Vampire, most of us know of them because of their weird diet but my brother Jasper joined their Coven about eighty years ago. They wouldn't hurt a fly, how did they start whatever mess you are talking about? And why? And please just tell me already so I can get my ass back to Texas!" I hissed.

"Wouldn't hurt a fly? You stupid leech! They left her catatonic for a week! Sam let me have another go at him!" Paul, the shaky, angry fucker all but yelled at me. Sam just groaned.

"Calm down Paul. Look leech, the Cullens got involved with a human girl, claiming she was mated to one of them, some nomads stopped by and tried to kill the girl, she was bitten, and they stopped the transformation and killed the leader of the nomad Vampires. They left a couple of months after that, her supposed mate left her in the woods, she was there alone for hours, spent almost a week catatonic.

The following months she started to get better though but then one of the nomads, Laurent came back and tried to kill her again but we got to him first.

Now the last of the nomads, a female named Victoria who was apparently mated to the Vampire the Cullens killed, is trying to get to Bella for revenge, there has been a lot of missing people in Seattle over the past month, about twenty-five so far. A Vampire we don't know stole some of Bella's clothes, we believe there is a chance this Victoria might be creating Vampires, a lot of them to get past us and finally kill Bella.

There are only seven of us. If all those missing people are really Vampires now we might not have a chance against them." He sighed after finishing his little speech.

Well fuck me! This is almost as good as Grey's Anatomy. So much drama! I could only gap at the humans in front of me. Unfuckingbelievable that Jasper would let something like this slide. Always thought that eating animals just messed with your brain. I was right it seems. Killing one Vampire and leaving his mate alive? Vampire 101: _'You don't fucking do that! Ever!'_

A few minutes passed before I could wrap my brain around all this new information. Unfortunately the mutts were right and Victoria is creating a newborn army. The little voice was kind enough to inform me of that now instead of back in Texas. Little fucker.

I guess there is no fucking way around this, it better be that this human girl is going to discover the cure for Cancer or some shit like that, really a pack of mutts and me protecting her against a newborn army? She must be really special.

"Save the girl, save the world then. We can have a little fun killing the newborns and this Victoria chick and then I can go back to Texas. We have a week; there will be around twenty newborns. If each of you can kill one I will take care of the rest." I told them but I was mostly focused on a battle plan. I don't think the mutts will be very good at fighting the newborns; they couldn't even take a bite from me. Maybe I should call Jasper and get his ass down here. It is his fucking mess after all!

"Leech!" Paul shouted, startling the fuck out of me.

"What the fuck mutt!" I yelled back.

"I asked if you are fucking crazy! You are going to kill thirteen Vampires on your own? Fucking crazy!" I growled. _'You are not crazy Peter.' _I chanted in my head.

"The voice is real and it's a gift! I am not fucking crazy alright? It's not my fucking fault I didn't get Jedi mind tricks instead!" I kicked the tree behind me and it crashed to the ground. Great now I just have to call for my mommy or some shit.

"Whoa calm the fuck down man! You are not crazy I get it." Paul said but he sounded doubtful and took a step back from me as if I was unstable or something. Fucking mutt. I am not unstable! I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Look mutt, thirteen newborns are nothing. They are too fidgety to do much damage if you know what the fuck you are doing, and I fucking know. The question is can you mutts handle it? Have you fought a newborn before? If not I better get some help here just in case." I took a deep breath and kept rubbing my temples a little, it helps me calm down when people start calling me crazy.

"Fighting newborns is different from fighting old Vampires?" Sam asked.

"Very different. We have a week to train. Now take me to see this girl, it's almost dark and you all need to fucking sleep properly. Training will take a lot of energy." I glanced back at the tree I almost uprooted while I was pouting, it didn't look unnatural so I could just leave it like that.

"Take you to Bella? But your eyes are red! You will try to drink her fucker!" Paul started shaking again. I snorted.

"I am a fucking Vampire but that doesn't mean I try to drink every human I run into mutt! My gift points me towards murderers and dangerous criminals and I drink them. Better than to leave them roaming the streets." I shrugged.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad." Sam said looking at me like I suddenly grew another head.

"That's what most Vampires do mutts. Your kind can surely hold a grudge over the few humans that smell especially nice to some of us. Most times when that happens we don't even realize we are drinking from them until is too late." They all gaped at me for a little while and then just shook their heads.

"If you are sure you can control yourself around humans then we will take you to see Bella. She is staying at my house. We didn't want to leave her unprotected with the female leech around." I just nodded. Poor girl, staying at a mutt's house with the stinky smell.

It only took us a few minutes to reach Sam's house, they all had clothes hidden in the woods a few yards from the back door. I could hear four heartbeats inside I sniffed, two more mutts and two humans. One of the humans smelled particularly nice, freesia with a hint of strawberry, I had to swallow a little venom.

Sam unlocked the door and politely invited me in. The rest of the mutts stayed outside. The house was small but it really felt like a home, the living room had a T.V. hopefully Sam has cable and I can catch up with some of my shows. I followed the freesia-strawberry scent to the kitchen; Sam was a step in front of me. There were three girls and a boy eating pancakes, two of the girls and the boy were obviously Quileute.

I could only see the back of the third girl, she had long brown hair and had really pale skin, and if I didn't know better I would say she is a Vampire. The Quileute boy and one of the girls glanced at me and frowned.

"Sam, what is he doing here?" The boy asked, tilting his head to point at me.

"Bella?" Sam ignored the boy and called for the human I am supposed to protect.

"Yeah Sam?" The pale girl said while turning in her seat a little. Her voice made me shiver, it was beautiful, if I was a human I would be covered in goose bumps and as soon as her eyes met mine the air left my lungs and the world ended and was created again in a second. In that second Sam and the rest of the mutts would have been able to lead me towards a pyre and I wouldn't have noticed the pain. This human girl is my _everything_ now.

I couldn't breathe, not that I needed it but I wanted to smell her scent again. I could just stare at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I actually had to lean against Sam's shoulder. I felt the world shaking around me, but I knew better than that, it wasn't the world, it was me and everything I thought I knew. Over a hundred and fifty years and everything I had to go through was suddenly worth it because of this human girl.

"Fuck me Sam." I whispered. "Bella is my mate."

* * *

><p>So I hope this is not too weird! I just had this idea on my mind for a while and since the other story I started is not really elaborate and full of plot I finally decided to give it a try. Hopefully I will manage to keep this story angst free, there are enough stories full of angst out there and sometimes I just really want to read a funnyromantic story!

Peter is not crazy! Not sure how long this story will be but if you like it and want more please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**-Our Little Voice-**

**-Chapter II-The key to happiness -**

**-Peter's POV-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't breathe, not that I needed it but I wanted to smell her scent again. I could just stare at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I actually had to lean against Sam's shoulder. I felt the world shaking around me, but I knew better than that, it wasn't the world, it was me and everything I thought I knew. Over a hundred and fifty years and everything I had to go through was suddenly worth it because of this human girl.<em>

"_Fuck me Sam." I whispered. "Bella is my mate."_

As soon as the words left my mouth I heard seven different gasps, and six rips in the air as the boys started phasing into fucking giant wolves. The front door slammed open so fast and hard that I am positive it came out of its hinges. I glanced at Sam for a second; he was staring back at me with his eyes narrowed. His body was shaking and the hands that were supporting me a moment ago were now pressing my shoulders painfully.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I realized that the mutt was trying not to phase! Fuck! For the first time in my existence I was scared. He couldn't fucking phase just a few feet away from my mate and another female human! She could be one of my mates' friends and I couldn't let anything wrong happen to them. The other two mutts by the table were also shaking and trying to back away but the room was too small.

One of the things I love the most about being a vampire is how quickly our body reacts to a thought. As soon as I decided to get the humans away from danger my senses established the quickest mutt-free path to ensure their safety.

I pushed Sam away and before he could even register the motion I had both humans safely cradled in my arms. They shrieked so fucking loud that it actually hurt my ears a little, but their safety was more important. I leaped across the kitchen to the back door and was up on the roof by the time I heard some of the furniture in the kitchen crashing as the huge wolves finished phasing.

"You are safe, you are both safe." I cooed as I sat the humans down. They were shivering and clutching each other's hands tightly. I wasn't stupid enough to believe they were comfortable with my presence and they probably thought I was a crazy Vampire snatcher but my instincts were getting the best of me and I had to make sure my mate was unscratched.

I sat my mate on my lap and began ghosting my hands through her face and body making sure there was nothing wrong with her before I allowed myself to take a breath. Her scent was the most exquisite thing; I nuzzled my nose on her neck. She shivered and moved her hands to my hair, pulling from it a little. It felt amazing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of having my mate finally in my arms. A small part of my senses took notice of the mutts circling the house, growling and barking at us but I was in heaven. I could deal with them later.

I saw the other human walking towards the edge of the roof and heard her talking quietly to the mutts but I was much more interested in my mate. I felt her body shifting away from me and finally realized that she wasn't pulling my hair to make me feel better, she was trying to get away from me. I purred softly trying to calm her down.

"Please don't eat us, please don't eat us." She whispered softly. Eat them? I snorted and pushed her body away from mine a little so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella I wouldn't eat you even if you were the last human in the world and I wouldn't hurt one of your friends either." She glanced up at me looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I- I don't understand." She said and took a deep breath, her heart was beating so fast but I couldn't sense any fear coming from her until she looked down. She gasped and held on to my shirt tightly. "The wolves, they are my friends too please don't hurt them either!" She asked softly.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." I cooed.

"Fucking stinky leech! Bring them down now motherfucker! I am going to kill you and dance around your pyre!" Paul shouted from the ground. Stupid mutt. I would have been annoyed at him for calling me stinky again but it made Bella giggle and anything that made my mate happy or amused was alright with me.

"I think the mutts finally came back to their senses. I will take you down ladies." I stood up with my mate still in my arms and gave an apologetic smile to the other human as I grabbed her and jumped down. I landed softly a few yards away from the house, made sure they were safe on their feet and leaped away from them in case the mutts shifted again to attack me. It didn't escape my notice that Bella took half a step towards me before she stopped herself.

I smiled at her before glancing at the half naked people by the house. Sam walked towards my mate and the other human and I couldn't stop myself from growling softly at him. The fucker better stay away from my mate. He nodded in understanding to me before enveloping the other human in a hug. He was whispering softly and checking her for any injuries much like I did with Bella up on the roof.

I couldn't believe my bad luck, of all the humans she had to be the Alphas' mate. They were surely going to try and eat me again now.

"What is your name?" He turned his head slightly towards me.

"Peter Whitlock." I told him.

"Why? Why did you take my Emily with you as well?" His voice shook a little and I frowned.

"Fuck man I didn't know she was your mate! I am sorry alright? But did you the size of that kitchen? There were three of you mutts inside. Besides I figured there was a good chance she is a friend of my mate." I answered with a shrug. He was more than aware what could have happened with the three of them shifting in such a small space.

"No Peter…" He hesitated for a moment. "Thank you." He nodded. I sighed in relief and returned the gesture before he went back to nuzzling all over Emily. Gross.

"Sam! What the fuck!" Paul shouted. "Another fucking leech can come and just claim Bella?" I growled. No one else can claim my mate! If that Cullen boy thought for a second that Bella was his, he must have been delusional. No one will keep me away from my mate. Not a Cullen or a silly pack of mutts.

"I saw it Paul. It seems Vampires are not as different from us as we thought; if we can forget about their awful smell of course. His face went all gooey just as we look when we imprint." He shrugged. "If you want to see what will happen if you try to keep him away from his mate go right ahead. I won't let the others interfere though. Just keep in mind that there were five of us when we first saw him in the woods and we couldn't even touch him." He added shaking his head.

Ah this Sam boy knows his shit better than I thought. I kinda like him whenever I am not breathing. I glanced to Paul and raised an eyebrow waiting to see if he was going to try and make a run for my Bella. He growled at me and hesitated. Bella gasped and looked at me pleading with her eyes. Pleading for what? Fucking beats me but I wasn't planning on hurting the pup… too much. We have an army of Vampires to worry about after all.

I was crouching in front of Bella before Paul could make up his mind.

"Stop right there pup. I may not have a problem with you mutts but you have no say whatsoever about what goes on between mates, just as you would protect your imprint make no mistake I will protect mine; from the lot of you and anyone else wishes to do her harm or take her away." I used the coldest tone I could muster for my little speech.

"What? She gets no say in this fucker?" He asked and I sighed. That wasn't something I would like to think about so soon. In theory because she is a human she doesn't feel the bond or the mating pull to the extent that I feel it. Humans are just not capable of feeling so intensely. I glanced back at her for a moment and grimaced.

"Of course she does, while she remains humans at least. And before you even dare to ask, of course I wouldn't change her against her wishes. I couldn't hurt my mate in such a way." I said softly glancing to the ground.

There was silence for a moment; the mutts were looking between me and my mate, a couple of them looked angry, Paul and another boy. The rest like Sam seemed to accept the news better. The most important opinion was Bella's though, I wanted to hold her and run away from the mutts and the Vampire army that was scheduled to arrive in a few days and just spend the rest of eternity with her in a secluded home somewhere in the wilderness.

I knew better than that though, or the little voice did anyway, as much as I wanted to do all that, for once my gift was useful and let me know that if I did it she would never agree to be with me. I wasn't into abducting and placing girls in tall towers so I could only wait for her to process the information and hope that she would decide to speak about it with me.

The silence became a little awkward and most of the mutts walked away muttering about the kitchen needing to be fixed. Sam was still holding Emily but they were both giving my mate sideway glances. Paul and the other boy were looking at her as well with their arms crossed and a scowl on their faces.

Bella was fidgeting and flushed with embarrassment. I sighed softly and decided I would just give her some space and time. I wasn't a very patient Vampire and my personality was childish as Charlotte often reminded me. I didn't mind, after everything I went through during the Newborn Wars I had little interest left for seriousness.

But unfortunately for me and my childish ways finding our mates, no matter what is serious business and my happiness was now in the hands of this human girl. I grumbled. I seriously had to have bad luck to be mated with a human, and even worse, a human with very bad experiences with my kind already. No matter what she decides, I will find the Cullens and remind them about what being a Vampire is really about.

In their wish to retain their so called humanities they made a mess out of my mate. I never understood how they cannot see that just because we were changed into Vampires doesn't mean our humanity suddenly vanished. We were humans first after all, the difference in strength, speed and the need to drink blood doesn't mean much in the long run. We don't wake up from the change being evil demons. Sure there are some sick and twisted Vampires out there like Maria, but there are even more sick and twisted humans in the world.

Humans don't need Vampires or any other supernatural creatures in their legends and horror stories to make this world a scary place; they manage to do that by themselves without any supernatural help.

"Sam..." I squeaked and quickly cleared my throat. He chuckled but I just shrugged it off and continued. "I may be able to get an extra leech or two to help us. With a little luck we might be able to just sit and watch while a friend takes care of the entire bunch of Newborns. "

"What?" He asked with a gasp.

"How is that possible?" Paul stuttered.

I shrugged again. "Some Vampires have very powerful gifts."

I glanced at the darkening sky. I wasn't sure if I would be able to get them to help and we already lost precious hours of training; the mutts need to sleep, unfortunately. If we are alone in this, it only gives me six days to prepare them for what's coming. I can't dismiss the possibility of some of the Newborns having gifts as well.

"We have six days and I am not sure if the fuckers will agree to help, so we have to train. I will be waiting for you first thing in the morning in the clearing you found me." I nodded to Sam and Emily before turning to my mate.

"Bella…" I whispered and hesitated, not completely sure of what I wanted to say. _'Let me change you right now, so you can instinctually love me too? Let me invite you to dinner so I can woo you? Let's have a quickie in the woods?'_ The little voice in my head was encouraging the quickie in the woods idea followed by biting her and marking her as my mate. Apparently the little voice is male as well.

"Maybe…" She hesitated and took a deep breath. "Could you take me home Peter?" I almost melted when she spoke my name. Taking her home was good. Better than she running away screaming at the thought of being near another Vampire and much, much better than asking one of the pups to go with her instead.

"Yes, of course." I smiled and nodded my head a few more times than necessary. She chuckled.

"Emily, Sam… I'll see you guys tomorrow." She smiled at them and started walking away.

"Bella! Are you really leaving with the leech?" The boy next to Paul was shaking a little but he looked defeated.

"Jacob don't… just please don't start with this again." She sighed sounding irritated and sad but she didn't give him a chance to reply and motioned me to follow her to her truck.

She was quiet during the drive; I could see her mouth moving slightly as if she was talking to herself. She was probably thinking about everything she heard in the mutt's home, her face and body language were easy to read. There was incredulity and apprehension along with hope and excitement. I wanted her to speak, to ask me whatever questions were running through her mind. I wanted to hold her and soothe the apprehension away.

Apparently I can behave like a grown man when it comes to my mate. Charlotte would be very proud. I chuckled too quietly to interrupt her musings.

Her house was small but it looked like a real home. The neatly trimmed yard was only missing the white picket fence. She led me to the living room area before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. I sat down on the couch, leaving enough room for her too sit down as well without feeling threatened by my presence.

I glanced around noticing the old creamy yellow paint that decorated the walls, there were many picture frames and small decorations, even though they didn't look expensive, I had a feeling everything was meaningful in some way. I wanted to ask her about them, to find out everything she thought and found special in her life.

She sat down on the couch, closer to me than I expected and drank half of the water in her glass before glancing at me shyly.

"So… It's not the first time I hear I am someone's mate." Bella said softly. I had to stop myself from interrupting her with a growl. _'She is entitled to question this.'_ I kept telling myself.

"How can you be so sure I am your mate?" She was biting her bottom lip; I shivered and took all my control to stop myself from leaning closer to her and nibbling her lip.

"Bella… That is very difficult to explain." I sighed.

"Try, please." She pleaded.

"It's like needing to breathe for the first time in over a century and a half. It's exhilarating and terrifying at the same time to feel this kind of connection to someone. It took a simple look into your eyes to know with every cell of my being that you hold the key to my happiness." I grimaced. "It seems like when you find your mate you also lose your balls." I murmured but she heard me and giggled.

"Y-you won't be happy without me? Not ever?" She gulped. "That's a lot of pressure." She added quietly. I am sure she didn't intend for me to hear.

I chuckled. "Well, I haven't been truly happy in all my existence Bella, it takes a mate for us to experience that, now I understand it. I have been content and I have enjoyed most of my time in this world, I could and would continue to feel that way if you don't want to be changed. Not at first of course, but Bella, eternity is a long time to dwell on things we cannot control."

"What happens with me though? Would I ever be happy if I don't become a Vampire?" She asked with a frown.

"I can't answer that sugar. Happiness is a tricky thing but no matter what happens you can find your own happiness, that's one of the few things I find worthwhile about being human. You change, adapt and grow with every passing moment, unlike most supernatural creatures. I don't regret becoming what I am though; I was never good at being human. I like watching the world change around me and I like having all the time in the world to do whatever I like, to learn anything and everything." I said leaning back on the couch, being so close to her was really difficult, all my instincts were screaming at me to change her.

"I don't think I am very good at being human either Peter." She said softly. "The only time I have felt like I fit in was when the Cullens were around. I guess the pack told you about them?" I nodded swallowing a growl. "When they left I felt like I would die. The pack helped me a lot though." She smiled and finished her glass of water.

"I didn't come here knowing I would find my mate, it was a pleasant surprise but regardless of your choice I will help the mutts with Victoria and her army. In a week you will be safe and able to continue with your life. If that is the only thing I can do for you I will be happy for the rest of my existence knowing you had a chance at happiness without the dangers of the supernatural world." I said honestly. It would almost kill me, I am sure but I would let her be happy as a human if that is what she wants.

She moved closer to me and took one of my hands in hers; she was so warm and fuck me! The pull was stronger like this, so close to me and touching me. I willed my body to remain still and bit the inside of my cheek hard.

"I…" She took a deep breath and whispered. "I want you to change me Peter." I gasped.

* * *

><p>Thank you lots and lots for all the reviews you guys left in the first chapter. I still can't believe so many people liked it!<p>

Some of you think Peter pouts too much while others don't seem to mind so I think I will just have him be a mix of silly with serious and scary, depending on the situation. But don't worry I won't have him pouting in the middle of the newborn battle.

I hope you all like this chapter, if you can please let me know what you think. I promise I will explain why Bella wants to be changed in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**-Our Little Voice-**

**-Chapter III-Don't fight fate-**

**-Peter's POV-**

* * *

><p><em>She moved closer to me and took one of my hands in hers; she was so warm and fuck me! The pull was stronger like this, so close to me and touching me. I willed my body to remain still and bit the inside of my cheek hard. <em>

"_I…" She took a deep breath and whispered. "I want you to change me Peter." I gasped._

On some level I know I can't possibly be dreaming; I have been unable to sleep for over a century and a half after all. I know as well that with my perfect Vampire senses there is no fucking way I misheard what she just said, but for some reason my mind couldn't believe she actually said that.

She could be evil and just trying to build my hopes up or she could be borderline suicidal. Messing with my head or suicidal makes sense. There is no way someone would accept to be changed into a Vampire so easily. Right? The little voice was screaming in my head, saying I had already lost fifteen minutes thinking about my mates' non-existent mental issues. Fifteen minutes that she could be well into her change it said.

I felt something really warm touching my forehead and suddenly I was flying across the room while a fucking intense pain started spreading across my left eye and cheek. And I noticed my hair and clothes are dripping wet. What the fuck? I growled and barely managed to land on my feet instead of crashing against the wall. I shook my head trying to focus on my surroundings again.

Find my mate, kill whoever dumb enough to attack me.

The first thing I became aware of was the awful smell. Bella was in the kitchen, flanked by two pups, Sam was standing next to the couch Bella and I had been sitting on just a moment ago. I hissed and crouched. Have they decided to keep me from my mate after all?

"Peter, calm the fuck down." Sam shouted angrily but I could also hear some concern in his tone. What the fuck happened?

"What? I am fucking calm! You attacked me!" I growled at him.

"Man you lost it! Bella called, said you stopped talking, moving and breathing. She was upset and trying to shake you, splashed water at you but you were just out of it. I couldn't think of what to do so I slapped you." He shrugged. "Kinda hard to know if you are alright without a heartbeat. It worked though." He gave me a smug smile. Fucker.

"I didn't realize…" I glanced to Bella; her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks glistening with tears. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I think I was just shocked by what you said." I took a deep unnecessary breath and walked slowly back to the couch.

"Are you good now man?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes, I am good. Thank you Sam." I nodded and he patted my back smiling for a moment and then squeezed my shoulder hard. I winced slightly but made no move to shake him off.

"Get your shit together man and don't scare her like that again!" He whispered and hissed too low for Bella to hear. I nodded sheepishly.

"We will be nearby if you need us Bella, Quil and Embry got the first patrol around town." He nodded to the two pups and they all left.

Bella took a step towards me and stopped with a sigh. I was next to her in less than a second and wrapped my arms carefully around her. I couldn't believe my mind simply went blank like that and I missed Bella's attempts to shake me out of it. She was sobbing quietly in my arms and I purred, nuzzling my nose on her neck. Her scent was the most exquisite thing and she felt like heaven in my arms.

"I am so sorry Bella, I don't know what happened. I… I couldn't believe what you said. I don't understand why or how could you just accept it so easily. I couldn't be happier of course, but I am a…" I hesitated my balls apparently went missing since I noticed I was shaking and trying to hold back a sob. Just thinking about her trying to trick me was painful. I took another deep breath.

"I am afraid that you don't mean it or that you are playing with me or hoping I won't be able to stop and drain you instead." She gasped and glanced up at me, her eyes still shedding tears but she was frowning now and trying to push me away. I untangled myself from her but it felt wrong, I wanted to keep holding her.

"So I am suicidal? Or just a sick and twisted girl that wants to hurt your feelings?" She was clearly upset and started pacing in front of me, her voice rising. "You tell me that if I become a Vampire I am destined to live eternally happy with you… it isn't just a probability, there would be no waiting for hundreds of years alone or even just a few decades, hoping to run across the man that can make me utterly happy, like so many others of your kind. The man for me is standing right here in my kitchen! And you call me suicidal? For not wanting to go against fate or destiny or the universe that for once seems not to be conspiring against me?" She was shouting by the end of her little speech.

Well, when she put it like _that_ I had to admit it makes sense that she would be so willing to be changed into a Vampire. If I was in her shoes I would be too, I think. Who in their right mind would pass the chance of an eternity of happiness? My mate is smarter than I gave her credit for; I really need to remember that from now own.

"I am so sorry Bella, you are right." I said honestly and smiled at her.

"It's… it's ok Peter, you don't really know me but I feel something…" She rubbed her right hand on her chest, the spot right above her heart. "I don't know what it is, but when you were in the couch, frozen, I nearly lost my mind." She whimpered and shook her head.

"I may not have supernatural instincts but for once my mind and heart agree that I shouldn't let this opportunity pass. I am sorry I don't have the instincts necessary to love you after one look into your eyes but I could you know… if you change me, if you really want me as your mate." She finished with her voice barely above a whisper and blushed looking down to the floor. I placed my hand below her chin and made her look up.

"I never wanted anything or anyone more than I want you Bella. You don't mind the pain though?" I had to ask.

"Of course I mind the pain!" She said looking nervous. "But I can't just get a free ride to complete happiness right? I understand that and I- I think it's worth it." She nodded and I smiled pulling her tight against me.

"Whenever you are ready Bella, you just need to ask and I will get everything we need for your change." I was secretly hoping she would say _now _as it would be much easier to ensure her safety during the fight if she was immortal as well, but I wouldn't push her, I would wait as long as she needs me to.

"Really?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes." It was all I could say.

"I would like to be a Vampire before Victoria comes back. I am tired of needing to be protected, of putting others in danger without being able to help. Besides, too many things can go wrong with so many Vampires here. I am not saying it won't be dangerous, even with me being a Vampire, but it evens the odds a little." She whispered and I couldn't be happier, even though I was sorry she had to leave her human life behind and for the pain she will be going through her transformation.

I was surprised again by how smart she is and I was relieved she wanted to be changed so soon, besides all the safety issues with so many Vampires trying to kill her while being human, trying to keep my instinct to bite and claim her under control was already a difficult task, I could only imagine how bad it would get as the day the newborns are supposed to arrive approaches.

"Sugar your family…" I started but was cut off by the sound of a curse escaping Bella's lips.

"Charlie knows about your kind. He is with Sue Clearwater, she has two kids in the pack and with Victoria running around it was hard to keep the truth from him. He only bought a few spontaneous fishing trips before he got really suspicious and demanded us to tell him what is going on." She groaned. "He will be livid I am sure but legally I am an adult! At least he can't whisk me away and have me committed."

I just stared at her for a moment trying to make sense of what she just said. I would have to meet her father. Fuck me! I have no idea of how to deal with parents! What am I supposed to say? _'It's nice to meet you sir, excuse me while I go and technically kill your daughter. Thanks! Bye?' _Fuck! I groaned as well and held on to Bella a little tighter.

"Bella he is going to hate me. He will send the mutts to kill me." I sighed and she chuckled. Fucking chuckled at my misfortune!

"Peter it will be alright, I don't have to tell him the truth right away, we could say you and the pack decided to send me away to keep me safe. It's easier to say sorry than ask for permission right?" I wasn't so sure about that, it was the easy way of course but he would hate me without a question if we do that. I sighed. The cold, hard truth is that even if he ends up hating me in a few decades it won't matter. Bella doesn't seem to mind and I don't need his approval to be happy with my mate.

"Well, I will do what you think is best Bella, all I want is for you to be happy." I cooed.

"Thank you Peter. How much time do I have?" She whispered.

"Two days at the most if you really want to be a Vampire by the time Victoria arrives. If you don't though, I can wait for as long as you want. I don't want you to regret your decision." I sighed and pushed her away from me softly. She stopped crying a while ago but it wasn't hard to notice her nervousness, the fact that she didn't seem afraid helped calm my own nerves.

"Two days, right." She nodded. "There are a few things I need to do before I am ready, it won't take me over two days though. We need to speak with the pack as well." She groaned.

"It will be alright Bella." I said softly. "We can speak with them tomorrow and you can do all you need then as well, for now I think you need to sleep, this day has been hard for me, I can only imagine how stressful it was for you. Enjoy the last few nights of sleep you have, you will miss it in a few decades. Trust me." I said with a little humor trying to break the tension. She chuckled softly and I smiled.

"Sleeping will be hard but I think you are right. Thank you Peter… You will be nearby?" She asked shyly.

"You only need to call my name if you need me, I will be a few seconds away. I promise." She bit her lip and nodded before taking a step closer to me and wrapping her arms around my back. I did the same and inhaled her beautiful scent purring softly against her hair.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" She whispered against my chest.

"The pack and I need to train for a few hours and I wouldn't want you to waste any of your time just sitting there, but I will leave you my number, call whenever you want and I will come back. I will ask Sam to leave a mutt or two with you to make sure you are safe." I wrote my number down in a notepad by the phone, took her hand and walked towards the front door. "Good night Bella." I gave her a soft peck on her cheek and left after she whispered good night to me as well.

I followed one of the mutts scent for a few yards and saw him in the woods behind Bella's house. He had a clear view of the property and I am sure he heard everything we said. I approached him with my hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

"Quil?" He shook his big head. "Embry?" He nodded and rolled his eyes at me and sat down on the grass. I nodded to him and sat down as well, I left some room between us though, his awful smell was overpowering even with the fresh scent of the woods around us.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and took a deep breath considering my options. I could call a friend or two from the Wars and risk them scaring the hell out of my Bella, since most hardly know how to behave around humans except for feeding. I could call Charlotte and her mate but that would be a little awkward, especially once Bella is a Vampire. That only left the Volturi and considering the amount of mysterious deaths in Seattle I wouldn't find it difficult to believe some of them are already in the area or at least on their way. But first I really need to speak with Jasper.

"Embry I need you to stay quiet no matter what you hear. I am calling one of the Cullens." He growled. "Don't worry I won't let him know I am here with Bella or anything of what's going on." He huffed and turned his head away from me.

I sighed and dialed Jasper's number. It only took a couple of rings for him to answer.

"Hello Peter." He sounded like someone just kicked his puppy.

"Jasper." I greeted him barely able to hide the venom in my voice. "Want to tell me why the fuck I can't stop hearing about all the bullshit you and your stupid coven pulled on a human girl?" Alright maybe trying to hide the venom in my voice was a lost cause.

"What? Who told you that?" He choked.

"No one, I just know Jasper. What the fuck were you thinking? Did the animal blood finally made you lose your fucking mind? You know the shit-ton of trouble your coven can get in if anyone gets wind of this? Fuck man you broke one of the rules! The Volturi won't care about your pretty golden eyes you know?" I could hear the rest of his fucked up family hissing and speaking too quietly for me to make much of it. Jasper was growling softly.

"I- I know Peter, I tried but Edward…" His growling got louder. "Damn it Alice I don't need you to babysit my calls." I heard a door slamming, glass shattering and the wind as Jasper ran from the house. He sighed after a few seconds.

"Fuck Peter! This is a fucking mess. I was so close to just going back to her and changing her myself and not just for the rules Peter, there was something about her, she wanted to be one of us, I could feel it, she was gifted too, Edward couldn't hear her thoughts. It's like she was made to be one of us." I frowned. My mate is gifted? And why is he was speaking about her like she was dead? He spoke again before I could ask.

"She… she disappeared from Alice's visions a couple of months after we left. Alice said the last thing she saw was a nomad attacking her and then nothing! I think… Alice said that it means she is dead Peter." He let out a feral growl that turned into a sob. "And only Emmett was upset about it! Everyone else was relieved! She was supposed to be Edward's mate! Alice's fucking best friend and they felt fucking relief! At her birthday party, I didn't mean to attack her but everyone was so fucking thirsty Peter! She was Edwards' singer for fuck's sake and now she is gone. We were not very close but I don't know Peter, she reminded me of you."

He sighed and I was fucking speechless. The mutt looked as surprised as me. It has been decades since I heard Jasper so upset and the fact that he tried to come back to change her was more than I expected. Perhaps I won't have to burn the fucker after all. The rest of his stupid family may not be so lucky though.

"Peter could you… Fuck! I know it's asking a lot but please go to Forks and see if she is there, alive?" He pleaded. "Alice's visions are failing lately, perhaps she won't see it, she had no idea you would call. Please Peter, I will do whatever you want in return. I just have to know. She is the Police Chief's daughter; so you won't have a hard time finding her house. Please don't hurt her though."

I glanced at the mutt for a moment, thinking carefully about how to answer. I really hated hearing him so upset, it's clear he cares about my Bella but the little voice screamed at me not to tell him she is here, safe and that she is my mate. The mutt shook his head and bared his teeth in a silent growl. I sighed.

"I need a few days Jasper but I can make the trip. I just want you to think really hard about how fucked up your coven is. I don't need anything in return for my help but fuck man! Just think for a second! I find it incredible that you allowed them do reveal the secret to a human and then leave her with a heartbeat! Some mate your _brother_ is." I spat and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I know it was wrong, thank you so much Peter. I will call you in a few days." He sounded so grateful. It made me feel a bit guilty and I just murmured my goodbye.

"This shit got a little more weird Embry." I said to the mutt shaking my head. He walked closer to me again and sat down shrugging.

I couldn't understand why they left Bella here or why Alice and Edward went as far as stopping Jasper from leaving to change her. Where they fucking suicidal? The Volturi don't make exceptions when it comes to breaking one of the rules, no matter how much time has passed or if the humans in question are dead. Fucking animal blood messing with their minds.

With Jasper's call out of the way and a little more information on my side, I just have one call left. Unfortunately they are a wild card in the best of days. I just hope they focus on the fucking newborn army instead of on my mate. I sighed, found the number I needed and pressed my finger against my lips motioning the mutt to be silent again while I waited for Alec to pick up his phone.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for your reviews and alerts! I really hope you like this chapter! It came out a little more dramatic than I intended, Jasper's gift makes him a little emo! But at least there is no evil cliffy this time!<p>

If you can please let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

**Our Little Voice.**

**-Chapter IV-Meetings and odd requests-**

**-Peter's POV-**

* * *

><p><em>With Jasper's call out of the way and a little more information on my side, I just have one call left. Unfortunately they are a wild card in the best of days. I just hope they focus on the fucking newborn army instead of on my mate. I sighed, found the number I needed and pressed my finger against my lips motioning the mutt to be silent again while I waited for Alec to pick up his phone.<em>

I had a healthy work relationship with the Volturi. I wasn't considered a part of the Guard, more like a consultant. After all it isn't every day that you find a Vampire with the kind of training I have and with a gift of information like mine.

When Charlotte and I left Maria and the wars behind and ran into the first civilized Nomads they taught us the Laws, with all the scars in our bodies it was practically impossible to hide we took part in them, apparently the Law clearly stated that no Newborns could be created with the intention of gaining feeding territories so we would be screwed if we ran into the Guard.

The little voice in my head told me to travel to Volterra and 'offer' my services in exchange of my life and Charlottes, and that's exactly what I did. It didn't take much to convince Aro and his brothers to forget about our involvement in the Wars, technically we didn't know we were doing something wrong during that time and Aro being the knowledge whore he is, was more than happy to let us go in peace as long as I agreed to contact them if I had any useful information about the Vampires in the world.

Luckily for me, _useful information _was a really loose term so I only told him about the few Vampires with gifts and just because I knew they would be interested in joining the Guard and I was more than happy to tell him the exact location of Maria and the few Vampires that remained with her after I managed to convince Jasper and a few other of my friends to leave and not look back.

"Whitlock, I was starting to wonder when we would hear from you again. Have anything good for my Masters?" Alec doesn't waste much time with idle chat, he is a good kid even though he gives me the creeps but that's hardly his fault, Vampires shouldn't be turned so young, I think the boy still thinks girls will give him cooties. I had to stifle a chuckle. The mutt shook his head at me.

"Alec I am hurt, you don't really sound happy to hear from me." I sniffed.

"I am already bored Whitlock. Speak or call someone else." He replied tersely. I could hear a few people in the background chuckling.

"Listen fucker, how does a Vampire creating a newborn army sound to you?" The chuckling in the background stopped.

"Hold on." I heard the wind and Alec's quick footsteps echoing in the castle's hallways. "Masters Whitlock is on the line. I believe you will be interested in hearing what he has to say."

"Ah Peter! It's been too long, what do you have for us today?" I heard Aro ask excitedly.

"Aro there is a Vampire creating a newborn army." A few hisses and exasperated sighs filled the air.

"What are you doing in the South again Peter? You are too useful to destroy, run back home now." Aro chided me sounding bored. "I will send a few guards back to Mexico." I sighed.

"Aro I am not in Mexico, this is happening in Seattle and it's not for territory either. The Vampire wants to kill a human." He gasped.

"What are you hiding Peter? No one needs an army to kill a single human." He sounded excited again.

"Well…" I hesitated, there was just so much to explain. "The human has been under the protection of a pack of shape-shifters and now under mine too since she is my mate." I heard a few Vampires gasp.

"Oh! This is certainly interesting. Seattle you said? Who is the Vampire? Did you contact the Cullens? Last thing I heard is that they live in a boring little town just a few hours away from Seattle. They could arrive faster to help you." He said and I couldn't stop myself from growling, the mutt didn't do a good job either. "What is it Peter? They couldn't possibly be involved in this." He couldn't be more wrong.

It took me a few minutes to explain everything I know about what happened between the Cullens and my mate, even at Vampire speed. The mutt went deeper into the woods and came back as a human and offered to add a few things I missed, like the treaty between the Cullens and the pack, how Sam found my mate alone in the woods after Edward left her, Victoria killing several hikers without destroying any of the evidence, which the pack had to do themselves in order to prevent any talk about supernatural things. To say that Aro and his brothers were displeased would be to put it lightly.

"Peter, this is more complicated than I thought. I would like to speak to your mate, well more than speak I would like to see her side of things very much. When are you changing her?" He asked.

"In two days." I was afraid he would like to do that.

"Very well, we will see you in a few hours. Tell your new friends not to worry about our presence there, we will follow the treaty as well." I sighed after he ended the call. I couldn't complain about him offering to help, that would at least prevent anyone in the pack from being injured but I was hesitant about them being so close to my mate, especially while she is still human. It didn't help that she is gifted as well; Aro was obviously excited to hear that. Gifted humans are very rare.

The mutt wasn't too happy about more Vampires coming into town but when we have to deal with an army of crazed newborn Vampires we can't be too picky with those who offer help.

We had to meet the other wolves in the clearing and we had to find a way to keep Bella's father away from his house. Embry said it wouldn't be much trouble since he spent most of his time in the reservation with Sue so that gave us a little peace of mind, Bella and Charlie would be safe there, the two youngest pups would remain with each of them at all times while the rest trained with me.

I went to a dinner and bought six different breakfasts for my Bella, I didn't want her to waste time cooking and she should be able to eat tasty things for her last few meals. She was in the shower by the time I made it back to her place, I left everything in the kitchen and a small note wishing her a nice day and reminding her that I was just a few minutes away.

I walked into the clearing and five wolves were already waiting. I nodded to them and got a few nods back.

"Well, I guess Embry already got you up to speed with what happened during the night." Three of them nodded and the other two growled at me. I shrugged.

"I know some of you may not approve of Bella's decision and that is alright, as long as you understand that it is her decision and she made her choices without coercion from anyone. I can't say I wish things were different, if they were I would be dead and Bella wouldn't be mine, all I can say is that I hope you are smart enough to realize that with her change you will all get to keep your friend forever as well." By the end of my little speech my tone got softer, I could understand their anger but it was prejudiced. Forever is a long time to hold any kind of creature as a 'natural enemy.'

The clearing was silent after I spoke, I suppose my words surprised some of them, I just hope they will really understand what I am trying to say. I had no intention of stealing Bella away from them, she was so lucky to come into this life with people that can learn to accept her and won't be dead in a few decades.

I started pacing in front of them. "Alright, the first thing you have to understand about newborn Vampires is that they get distracted quickly. If a little noise or smell gets their attention it can help save your lives. If you see any of your pack members fighting more than one newborn you should try as hard as you can to distract the others. Like I said yesterday, each of you should be able to destroy one of them, Vampires have the advantage simply because we can stand straight, and covering your own backs will be difficult if you have more than one Vampire on you.

Avoid their teeth and their arms, if they manage to wrap their arms around you, you will be as good as dead. They are very strong, stronger than me or any old Vampire without an enhanced strength gift. It would be best if you stay on defense and only bite and tear their arms and legs as they try to hit you. If I had been trying to hit you yesterday when we first met you could have taken a bite or two from me. I will show you. Sam?" I stopped pacing and got into a mid-crouch. Sam did the same and stepped close to me.

"Just try not to bite my limbs off man. Got enough scars already and whatever you do don't go for my throat right away, it is instinctual for us to protect it, work on getting rid of my arms and legs, a limbless Vampire can't protect his neck, no matter what instincts tells him to do." He nodded and growled at me.

I took a deep breath and tried to remember what was like to be a newborn before I leaped at him. He jumped at the same time and made the mistake of going straight for my neck. I guess it is instinctual for them to do so. My arms went up and pushed him away before I could think of doing it. I sighed.

"Not the neck Sam! Wait for me to try to hit you and focus on my arms!" I leaped again and just when my open palm was about to connect with his snout the fucker bit me. It wasn't hard enough to sever my hand completely but fuck me! It fucking hurt! I couldn't stop a yelp from escaping my lips and I jumped a little shaking my hand. The fuckers were making strange guttural sounds that almost sounded like chuckles.

"Fuckers shut up! It hurts! Fuck Sam those things are sharp! This is really good did everyone catch that? I asked excitedly. "Fucking newborns will be wailing if they get a bite from you, wailing is good! Wailing will distract them and you can bite again! Again Sam, we will do this until you none of you go for my neck on your first jump."

Most of the morning went by like that, practicing and getting bitten by the mutts. Paul was the worst; he actually ate one of my fingers. Sam had to order him to spit it out; in retaliation I broke the fuckers' right leg. He cried a little and I laughed for three minutes straight. It took him about an hour to heal and after that he was more careful about the strength he used to bite me.

Sam and Embry were the best ones during practice time, after Sam's first lunge for my neck he didn't do it again, Embry even managed not to do it at all. Paul and Jacob were the worst. They just didn't get that they couldn't lunge for my throat. They got a little better after Sam told them they wouldn't be allowed to fight the newborns if they didn't get their shit right.

Bella called around two in the afternoon we spoke for a few minutes, she was a little afraid and nervous about meeting Aro and the rest of the Volturi but she was also grateful they were coming since it would even the odds a little and prevent the pack and me from being injured, I tried to assure her that even in the off chance they decided not to stay and help everything would be fine, she wasn't having any of that though and threatened with an eternity of sexual frustration if I didn't at least ask them to stay and fight with us.

I was surprised she had it in her to threaten withholding sex forever when we were not even mated yet! I liked it though, teasing and joking around was just fine with me, and it meant that she was comfortable talking with me. I teased back saying that it would be her loss and she let out a soft little whimper, after we hung up the pack had to physically restrain me to stop me from running back to Bella's home to try and get that sound out of her again.

After another hour of practice, the little voice told me that the Volturi would be arriving to Bella's house soon.

"Guys, the Volturi don't really play around or give second chances. If you attack or say something they don't like you are dead. They have been around for a long time and while they don't really demand bows like human royalty, a little respect with them goes a long way. Don't growl, attack, or you know don't do anything! Sam you better make that an order. If any of you fuck up I won't even be able to help you." I warned them while we ran back to Bella's house. She was already there, waiting with one mutt.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked her as I leant down to kiss her cheek. I may have licked her too because she gasped and looked up at me questioningly. I wanted to feel bad but knowing that so many male Vampires would be arriving soon had my instincts on edge.

"I'm sorry." I said half-heartedly and licked her neck, she tried to step away from me but my arms moved quickly around her back to stop her.

"He is putting his scent on you Bella, so the other Vampires know you are his." Sam said with humor on his voice. Bella stopped struggling after that. I smiled and kissed the top of her head once her scent was mixed with mine perfectly.

She smiled mischievously at me and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. I was happy to oblige and was my turn to gasp when I felt her warm tongue lick its way up from my jaw to my temple.

"You are mine too." She said softly and nonchalantly. I had to step away and breathe clean air a few times to control my body reactions to her words. The mutts were laughing their asses off at my misfortune but I didn't care, I was ecstatic about her little display. She wanted to claim me as well! She didn't need to of course, I was hers the moment I looked into her eyes but I was happy nonetheless.

Before I could reply, two cars stopped in the driveway. I leaped back to Bella's side and wrapped an arm around her keeping her close to me. Aro, Marcus, Caius and Renata got out of one of the cars, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri from the other. I was mildly surprised to see all three Kings outside Volterra. I could see the pack's struggle to remain calm and in their human forms in the presence of so many Vampires; I only hoped they managed to hold on.

Bella was awfully collected for a human; the only signs that gave away her nervousness were the quick heartbeat and the adrenaline running through her veins, her face though remained perfectly calm, her perfect little mouth was even set in a slight smile. I was really proud of her. I nodded politely to the Kings and the rest of the Volturi and began the introductions.

"And lastly, this is my Bella." I said with a smile.

"Isabella! It is so nice to meet you!" Aro said excitedly. "We heard so many good things about you and your friends." He added turning his head slightly to look at the pack. "Thank you for everything you have done so far ensuring the safety of Isabella and the secret of my kind. Victoria's carelessness won't remain unpunished for long." He gave them a slight bow of his head; they were clearly surprised by what he said.

"You're welcome, thank you for coming here and agreeing to follow the treaty we had with the Cullens." Sam said politely.

"It's the least we can do after all the troubles my kind has brought to this town." Aro replied before turning to me again. "Now Peter, we will have time to catch up but I can't wait anymore!" I grimaced at the thought of his hands touching my Bella. "Oh stop that! It will only take a second." He chided and walked closer to us, Renata followed dutifully.

"Isabella I am so intrigued by your gift and must ask if you would allow me to see if you are silent to me as well. You won't feel a thing and I only need to hold your hand for a moment." Aro told her with a big smile, I am sure he hoped to appear friendly but he was much too flamboyant to reassure.

"Y- Yes, of course sir." Bella manage to say softly and offered him her right hand.

"Oh Isabella please simply call me Aro." He said absentmindedly while reaching for her hand with his. I growled softly barely managing to keep myself from hiding Bella behind my back. I chastised myself for forgetting to lick her hands earlier.

"Remarkable! I can't see a thing!" Aro beamed and turned around. "Demetri, Alec?" I held my breath and hoped he wouldn't call for Jane too, thankfully he didn't.

"Nothing Master." They both said and Aro clapped his hands excitedly.

"Isabella, I will make an odd request but be assured nothing bad will happen to you or any of your friends if you are able to do it." He said cryptically and I let out a chuckle. Aro smirked at me before adding. "Isabella I want you to slap me, but be careful not to use much strength or you will hurt yourself." He and Renata walked back to us.

Bella gasped and looked up at me questioningly. "Renata has a gift too; she is able to confuse anyone with the intention of hurting her Masters. If her gift works on you, you won't be able to slap Aro, if it doesn't he will barely feel a thing so don't worry, just be careful not to hurt yourself." I said kissing her hand softly.

"Oh." Bella breathed and nodded her head. "I am sorry if it works Aro." She gave him an apologetic smile and before anyone could blink again her hand flew towards his cheek. The look of his face after he felt Bella's hand slapping his cheek was priceless. It was a mixture of surprise, awe and fear.

"Absolutely amazing! You will be a beautiful and remarkably gifted immortal! Pity your mate is so reluctant to join my Guard but if you ever manage to convince him you will both have a place with us." He beamed at her and turned back to his brothers.

I let out a sigh of relief, I considered the possibility of him demanding we join his guard and my little voice said nothing to dissipate my fears. I had no interest in becoming one of them but if Bella wants a Coven after becoming immortal I wouldn't oppose to join them. They were the strongest Coven after all and my mate's security and happiness is all that matters to me.

"Peter," Aro said after speaking through his gift with his brothers. "Demetri and Jane will travel to Seattle, your gift is very reliable but I want to know their exact numbers and if they have any gifts we should be concerned about." Demetri and Jane didn't waste any time after hearing their orders and glided off into the woods.

"I also want you to contact your brother and ask him to come back. Don't tell him why or about our presence here though. We will be staying at the Cullen's home for now. If you don't have a place in mind already I would suggest you change your mate there too. It is far away from town and we will be able to help you once she wakes up." He finished with a smile and motioned everyone to go back to the cars.

"It was lovely to meet you all. I will call Peter as soon as I hear from Demetri and Jane. Good day." He said politely and barely gave the pack and Bella time to mutter polite goodbyes before he was inside the car.

We all let out sighs of relief once they were gone. A few members of the pack phased into wolves to relieve some of their stress.

"That went much better than I expected. Aro gets excited really easy though." Sam said with a frown.

"I am a little surprised too and he does. After a few millennia seeing the same things everyday a little change will get you exited as well. Don't be surprised if he offers you and the pack a place in his Guard by the end of the week, if he can deal with the bad smell at least." I replied shrugging, I half expected Paul or Jacob trying to have a go at one of the Guards, it was a little disappointing they didn't, especially Paul, the fucker ate my finger.

"Peter?" Bella's voice brought me back from my little fantasy where Paul was bitten into submission by Felix or Demetri.

"Yes Bella?" I asked.

"My dad is expecting us for dinner at Sue's." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I groaned. Fucking meeting the parents wasn't what I expected when I became a Vampire.

* * *

><p>Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm really happy so many of you like my story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well; as you can see my Volturi are not so bad.<p>

In my humble opinion it was a bit silly they felt so threatened by the Cullens when they have gifts like Jane's and Alec's. Even with Bella's shield they have way more Coven members and fighting skills than any other Coven in the books… so yeah I'm making them a bit friendlier.

Let me know what you think of the chapter if you can!


End file.
